Prince Charming All Over Again
by kachika-chan
Summary: Sango receives a new job offer which gives her a chance to work with her friends,but what she doesn't know,is that her ex-boyfriend is her supervisor,and she finds herself falling for him all over again.Will there be a future relationship with him,or not?


**My Prince Charming, All Over Again**

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

"Sango! Hurry up already!" Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, hollered as he poked his head into his sister's room. It was in an utterly sad state. Clothes were strewn about on the floor, the table, the bed. Even a few occasional pieces or underwear were spotted. Kohaku's face scrunched up in disgust as he shuddered, "Yuck! Women's underwear!"

The rising sun filtered through the sheer curtains in bright shafts, illuminating the bed, drawing attention to the ruffled blankets.

Kohaku shook his head disapprovingly as he called out once again. This time, it was answered with a muffled 'hmmm' from the direction of the bathroom. "Sis! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for your first day of work at your new job!" he warned, as he walked towards the bed.

"Alright, alright already!" the female voice replied again. Seconds later, a young lady stepped out from the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear. "How do I look?" Sango asked, turning around in deliberate slowness.

Kohaku furrowed his eyebrows as he inspected his sister thoroughly. Light make-up coated her face prettily. Blush, lip gloss and pink eye shadow blended into her skin tone perfectly. Sango donned a simple yet elegant black dress, which brought out her slim figure. Shiny black heels completed her look.

"Man, you're really going for the kill aren't you?" Kohaku smirk, his sister looked gorgeous. "But I thought this new boss of yours is an old woman? I mean, I don't really mind you being a lesbian and all, although… I still think it's disturbing, but at least I presumed you would choose younger ones…"

"Shut up Kohaku!" Sango chided, her expression stern, albeit playfully so, "I am most certainly straight! Besides, I'm not killing anything; I just want to look my best for my first day!"

"Oh. Well, I was just asking why you are so dressed up today, considering the fact that you haven't dressed up ever since you broke up with Mir-"

"Kohaku!" Sango warned, her tone clipped, ultimately cutting her brother's sentence.

"Oops! Sorry! Slip off the tongue…" Kohaku gulped, when he saw the cold expression on his sister's face. 'Guess she's still hung up about her breaking up with him huh.' Kohaku noted, as he tossed Sango her file and her bag. "Hey! You're going to work with Kagome ne-chan right?" he changed the subject.

"Yup! And inuyasha too!" Sango replied, as she caught her file and bag, a small smile touching the corners of her mouth. "Alright then, I'm off to work!"

Kohaku responded with a nod and a smile, leaning forward so Sango could plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Rest lots, don't overwork yourself today. You've just recovered," Sango reminded, ruffling her brother's hair affectionately, a look of pain washed flashed across her features.

"I won't, promise! Don't worry about me; in fact I'll even sleep the whole day!" Kohaku reassured his beloved sister, recognizing that pained look in her eyes immediately, and gave her a brief hug.

"I'll see you later, love you!" Sango chirped, disappearing through the door.

"Love you too," Kohaku whispered to the now silent room as he proceeded to fold Sango's blanket.

"Kaede-san," a woman's voice sounded from the receiver, distracting the woman, who was around her fifties, from the documents she was reading.

"What is it?" she asked, taking off her reading glasses as she rubbed her temples wearily.

"A Miss Tamaya Sango is waiting for you to meet her," the receiver beside Kaede sounded again.

"Send her in," Kaede ordered as she got up from her chair, and winced slightly as a small pan of pain shot down her back. "Damn these back pains, I guess I really can't deny the fact that I'm aging…" she groaned, and walked towards the jug of water at the counter, subsequently pouring herself a glass. Shortly after, there came a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Kaede-san," the young lady with the russet hair bowed generously, after closing the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too, Sango," Kaede beamed warmly as she walked back to her desk. "Please, take a seat," she offered, motioning to one of the chairs across her as she sat back down.

"Thank you."

"Right, before you begin work, I would like to introduce someone to you," Kaede began, clasping her hands together as she looked at Sango, who nodded in respond. "Your supervisor, actually, so you'll be working under him."

"However, it seems as though he is rather late, so, while we wait, I would like to mention some things," the aged lady continued as she took a file from one of her mountain-high stacks.

"I've seen your resume, and, I do think you have a great potential, which I hope you will maximize during your time here, yes?"

"I will."

"And looking at your past experiences at your previous job, you were doing rather well," Kaede paused, glancing up from the contents of the file, to observe Sango's face. "Rather, I am quite surprised why you…quit, and choose to come here instead," she finished off, closing the file shut and leaned back into her armchair, crossing her arms. "I'm sure you would have been able to develop better there, rather than here…" Kaede fixed her eyes at Sango, who remained stoic.

"Personal reasons," Sango replied matter-of-factly.

"I see…" Kaede trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment.

"However, Kaede-san," Sango started, waiting for Kaede to regard her, which she did, by opening her eyes. "I assure you that I will definitely not mix my personal affairs with my work here."

Kaede smiled, a pleasant smile, "I'm sure you won't."

Sango blinked, rather surprised by Kaede's sudden trust in her, and open her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah! That must be Miroku," Kaede stated, drifting her eyes to the door. "Come in."

Sago's heart nearly stopped. "Miroku?" she gasped softly, her eyebrows drawing together. She clenched her hands tightly, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms, and her heart started to race. 'It can't be him…' Sango pondered, no daring to look back.

"Good morning Kaede-san, a deep suave voice flooded effortlessly into Sango's ears as the man greeted Kaede.

Sango's heart fell, 'it is him!' her mind screamed. '_Why _him? Why _him??__'_

"You're late, Miroku," Kaede laughed softly as she got off her chair again.

Miroku's eyes wandered from Kaede to the other woman sitting not too far away. His heat skipped a beat.

"Oh? And who might this lovely lady be?" Miroku heard himself ask.

"This young lady here is Tamaya Sango, your new colleague," Kaede introduced, as Sango stood up slowly, forcing herself to turn around and look at him.

Miroku was entirely stunned. He'd suspect that she was Sango, her long silky dark chestnut hair and that perfect small back of hers gave her away; to him she was beautiful, even from the back. But still he doubted, alas, when Kaede mentioned her name, any speck of doubt left faded away. It really was her!

He held his breath when she stood up and turned around. When she looked up, he gulped, she was as dazzling as ever. His indigo orbs scanned her. She was beautiful. Seeing her there and then made a wave of longing flood his heart. He'd miss her.

He looked up and met her eyes. His heat clenched again, this time with utter sadness. She was still angry at him. She still hates him. Her venom-filled eyes told him as such.

"Nice to meet you," Sango spoke coldly, the ironic edge of a smile played across her glossed lips, as she extended her hand.

"Same to you," Miroku murmured, receiving her hand. His eyes were still fixed upon Sango's brunette ones, but hers had strayed, avoiding his intense gaze, as she withdrew her hand swiftly. Too swiftly Miroku noticed, a spasm of pain shot through his chest. She has yet to forgive him.

"Right, with that settled, I entrust Sango onto your capable hands, Miroku," Kaede interrupted, jolting Miroku out form his reverie, she seemed to be oblivious to the rather obvious tension between them.

Miroku nodded, as both Sango and himself bowed politely, before the exited the room.

There was complete silence between the two as they stepped into the lift. Miroku felt utterly uncomfortable. Bad. He was never uncomfortable with women before!

"So…um…how have you been Sango?" Miroku questioned warily, glancing at Sango nervously. What the?! Not only was he uncomfortable, he was _nervous_ too?? 'Only Sango can do this to me…' Miroku smiled wearily.

"Huh? I'm sorry, but I don't remember knowing you before, Mr. Miroku," Sango spat, her orbs practically drilling into the lift door, absolutely refusing to look at Miroku.

Miroku winced at the coldness in her voice. "Sango…don't be like this…" Miroku began, reaching out to touch her arm, but she instantly backed away, as her head swung to glare at him.

"Don't touch me!" Sango hissed, practically emitting hatred from those brown eyes of hers.

"S-Sango…" Miroku blinked, stunned by her sudden outburst. Just then, the lift door opened at the 36th story.

Sango walked out without another word, proceeding to glare menacingly at the floor again. (The poor floor!) She would not look at that face of his, another look…another look into those entrancing bluish-purple orbs of him and she will get lost.

"Sango, are you still angry at me because of that?" Miroku blurted out, losing his patience. 'Why in hell did she have to shout at me like that?? I was just trying to touch her! And why must she hold a grudge for so damn long?!' Miroku growled softly.

"What?" Sago spat, staring up at his face, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "What the hell do you mean by 'are you still angry at me because of that?" she did a mock imitation of Miroku. "How can I _not_ be?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Miroku! You…you hurt me…" she trailed off, her eyes softening slightly, only to be re-filled with bitter anguish. Her free hand ( she's holding her bag and file in one hand! :D) trailed subconsciously to her chest, the place over her heart, as she averted she gaze once again.

"Sango, I'm…I'm sorry," Miroku murmured as he tried to touch her once again. He felt a deep sense of guilt stab him in the heart, and seeing her vulnerable just made him want to hold her, and make her forget the pain.

Sadly, Sango just distanced herself away from him once more. "Sorry? Is that all you can say? That was what you said that last time too. I didn't think you actually knew why I was so angry at you, and I still think you don't know now. So what's the point of saying sorry?" Sango laughed bitterly. She felt like tearing, when she recalled that incident, but she forced herself not to. "Besides, do you really think that a simple sorry will make me forgive you for what you did?"

Just then, something in Miroku snapped, and he felt anger bubble inside of him. "Sango, why are you so petty? All I did was flirt with her! And I've already apologized!" Miroku snapped, frustrated. "You knew all along that I was a big flirt, yet you were the one who still agreed to be with me! If you couldn't stand my behavior, then why did you even agree to be my girlfriend anyway?" Miroku's voice increased to a yell.

"Because I love you damn it!" Sango nearly screamed, exasperated, her tears threatening to fall, her chest hurting madly.

"Love me? No you did not! If you did, you would have believed, understood, and forgiven me! But did you? No!" Miroku scoffed, poison in his words.

Sango's mouth fell open, not believing her ears. 'How dare him!' Sango cried out mentally. She felt like breaking down there and then. 'How can he be so stupid!' her mind wailed as she resisted the urge to whimper.

"Speechless, my dear Sango? Because it's the truth isn't it?! You never loved me any-" Miroku was cut off by a tight, sharp slap on his left cheek.

Sango's hand stung as much as her eyes did. "How could you say such a thing?" Sango let out a soft sob, as she tried in vain to hold her tears back. She bit her bottom lip harshly as she shook her head. No more tears for this man. No more. She promised.

"S-Sango-chan?! Miroku??" a female voice called out softly, making Sango look to her left and Miroku to his right. Kagome.

"Now, now, there's nothing to see, mind your own business!" Kagome demanded of the many pairs of eyes that were focused solely on Miroku and Sango, who just realised, that they were both still standing in front of the lift.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome rushed to Sango's side, putting her arm comfortingly around Sango, who bowed her head, using her bangs to shield her red eyes. Miroku could only stare at the ground, ignoring both the intense pain in his left cheek, and the immense hurt in his heart.

Kagome glanced rather confusingly at Sango, then at Miroku, and finally back to Sango again. 'Damn, this is bad…' she groaned inaudibly.

"Um…Come! Sango-chan, let me show you what you have to do," Kagome said uncomfortably.

Without another word, Miroku walked away, towards the direction of his office.

"Ah! Miroku! Wait!" Kagome called out, she instinctively started after him, but remembered about Sango, who was still quietly staring at the floor, her free hand wrapped around her front.

"Uh…Uh…Ayame-chan!" Kagome called out to a young brown-haired woman some distance away from her. The woman instantly ran to Kagome's side.

"This is Sango, she's new here, you show her to her new workplace across from mine and guide her on what she has to do, she's a senior investigator," Kagome commanded.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan, I'll come back later," Kagome smiled when Sango finally lifted her head to look at the lady called 'Ayame'.

Sango gave a slight nod as Kagome ran off, to the direction where Miroku disappeared to. Sango frowned, "She must be going to where Miroku is…" Sango thought as she began to walk away with Ayame. "I'll have to kill her later," Sango fumed, "When she told me that this job was great, she failed to tell me that _he_ was working here too…"

Ayame was ranting away about how Sango was going to love her new job, and how everybody else was going to make her feel so welcomed…blah blah blah. Sango was not listening, however.

"If I knew he worked here, I wouldn't have agreed to take this stupid job. To top it off, he's my supervisor too! Argh!" Sango cursed mentally, her fingers clutching tightly to her file as she knitted her eyebrows in frustration.

"Sango-san? Are you alright?" a soft voice brought Sango out of her deep thoughts.

"Huh?" Sango blurted, turning her head dumbly at Ayame. "O-Oh! Sorry! Yeah, ha ha I'm fine…" Sango flashed her a slight smile.

"Right, like I said, this is your workplace," Ayame grinned.

"Here?" Sango gesticulated to the empty desk in front of her.

"Yup! Right across from Kagome and two desk away from mine,"

"Oh…ok…" Sango mumbled, setting her bag and file down onto her new desk. She looked around, and something, no, some_one_, caught her sight when she looked left. Miroku. And Kagome walking briskly after him. Thankfully he did not notice Sango staring at him. Instead, he went into a room, and Kagome followed soon after. Sango frowned. (If she frowns anymore she's gonna get wrinkles!! D:)

"Oh…you desk is near Miroku's office too…" Ayame added, when she caught Sango staring at the direction of his office.

Sango nodded in reply, not really paying attention to Ayame. 'What is that Kagome going to talk about with him in there?' Sango wondered, her eyes lingering on the door that both Kagome and Miroku disappeared into. 'She better not tell him…about that…Or I'm so going to shake some sense into her when she comes out later. She knew very well that I do not desire to be near Miroku, and yet, she…GAH!" Sango fumed, chewing on her bottom lip angrily.

"Sango?" Ayame called out as she touched Sango's arm gently.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Ayame," Sango apologised as she focused her attention on Ayame again. "I got a bit distracted back there."

"Don't worry, I understand, all of the female workers seem to be distracted by him," Ayame laughed.

Sango growled softly, her chocolate irises straying to Miroku's office again. "What am I going to do?" she thought miserably.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Miroku asked curtly, refusing to meet Kagome's gaze.

"We need to talk," Kagome replied flatly, as she sat herself down on the chair across from him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Miroku responded as he busied himself with a file.

"Yes, there is," Kagome retorted, her black irises drilling itself into Miroku's face, silently asking him to look up at her, but he did not. "About Sango."

Miroku froze immediately when Sango's name flooded his ears, and his eyes softened straight away. "There's nothing about her to talk about," Miroku mumbled.

"Yes there is!" Kagome rebutted, snatching the file away from Miroku's hands and putting it aside. "Miroku! You'd better listen! This concerns you past and future relationship with her!" Kagome exclaimed dramatically.

"What future relationship. There is no future relationship, she hates me." Miroku sighed wearily, finally meeting Kagome's gaze.

"No she does not!" Kagome defended," There's some misunderstanding between the both of you, that's why both of you broke up in the first place! It's not because she hates you! In fact, she _loves_ you, Miroku!"

"I know…"

"You do? Well, that's not what you said just now…"Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just now you said that she didn't love you!" Kagome practically wailed when Miroku frowned at her.

"Don't remind me..." Miroku groaned, as he let his head rest on his hand. "What do you want to tell me anyway?"

"It's kind of a reason why you two broke up in that day..." Kagome murmured quietly, remembering the events of that day like it was yesterday.

"Fine, whatever, just tell me already," Miroku grew impatient. If whatever Kagome was going to say could explain why Sango was so emotional that day, he was all ears.

**AU:Yay! I've finally finished and uploaded the first chapter! :D I've been wanting to upload this for a few months, but was too lazy to do it HAHA XD. Anyway! Hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review! YEAH! THANK YOU! **

** -KACHIKA 3**


End file.
